LOVE IS COMPLICATED
by xo LeeAnn xo
Summary: It may seem that Harry broke up with Ginny to be Cho's boyfriend but is Harry actually falling for Hermione?..... Read to find out more and please review!


**A/N: All characters are credited to J. K. Rowling. The plot is the only thing that is mine. I am only a fan.**

* * *

"So what does this mean for us?" she asked as her eyes swelled up with tears. "I-I don't know," he answered as he watched his true love break down in front of him.

"Harry, I love you and no matter what happens, I always will." "You know that I love you too, Ginny. It's just . . . Cho asked me to finally be her boyfriend and--" replied Harry. But before he could finish, Ginny began to yell.

"AND YOU JUST HAD TO YES, DIDN'T YOU! WHY BE WITH STUPID LITTLE GINNY WEASLEY WHEN YOU COULD BE WITH THE SMARTER AND MORE PRETTIER (as she said this she flipped her hair as a mocking towards Cho's beauty) CHO CHANG? HUH! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, HARRY? IS IT?"

She was screaming into Harry's face. While watching and listening to Ginny accuse him of thinking of something like that, Harry became furious himself.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, GINNY! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING!" "NO! YOU DON'T MEAN THAT! I HATE YOU HARRY . . . FOREVER!" Ginny gave Harry a confused and angry look before running out of the Gryffindor common room, bawling. Harry sat in the chair that was in front of the fireplace.

He, _the_ Harry Potter, had just lost his true love, Ginny Weasley. He thought and reflected on this all night. He sat still until finally . . . he fell asleep

The next morning, Harry was awakened by a stinging feeling on his arm. "Harry, you have to get up." Harry faintly heard Ron's voice. "C'mon, we're going to be late for Potions."

Harry opened his eyes to find his best friend's eyes staring at him. He felt another stinging sensation on his arm. "Let's go!" Ron ran out of the room and left Harry alone.

It took a second or Harry to remember that he is in school and now late for Professor Snape's class. _'Damn it,'_ Harry thought to himself as he grabbed his book and left the common room.

". . .And those are the announcements for today. Are there any questions?" Severus Snape stared at his students until the door slammed open.

"Ah, Potter. My most famous student," Snape said with sarcasm. The Slytherins snickered to themselves."You're late." "I-I know Professor. I'm sorry I was--" Harry replied breathlessly. "No more excuses Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor."

All of the Gryffindor students gave a moan as Harry took his usual seat next to Ron. "Nice to see you, mate," Ron said as he punched Harry in the arm. "Mm" is all Harry could say as he rubbed his arm.

"Now that everyone is here," Snape said as he threw as nasty look towards Harry, "are there any questions about the announcements. To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Granger. What is it?" "Professor, another reminder about the S.P.E.W. meeting. It's next Thursday."

Ron and Harry exchanged smirks. Hermione looked back at them and gave them an evil glare. They stopped.

"Why does she think that people are actually going to show up to that stupid thing. I mean first of all it's called _s.p.e.w._ and second of all . . ." Ron's voice drifted off into the distance as Harry looked at Hermione.

She seemed to have a glow about her today. What was this feeling that his heart was feeling? Why did he suddenly feel flushed? Was it love?

_No, it couldn't be. She's my best friend_, Harry thought to himself. Even though this thought was completely impossible, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. Why all of a sudden did she look so beautiful? Why did feel that he was suddenly infatuated by his best female friend? . . .

A hand waving in front of his face had interrupted his thought. "Harry. Are you in there? Earth to Harry."

Harry blinked his eyes and turned his head towards Ron. "Blimey. What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked. "Nothing, nothing. Just still tired is all," Harry replied.

He then realized that Ron was starting on the potion they were supposed to be doing today. "C'mon, let's try to finish this thing before Snape takes fifty points from Gryffindor," Harry said with a smile. Ron gave a sort of chuckle.

Harry glanced at Hermione one last time before turning to Ron and pouring in the ingredients for the Draught of Peace.


End file.
